Devil Fruit
'''Devil Fruits '''are mystical fruits that can give the eater many kinds of strange and interesting powers depending on the type of fruit. About Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. Because encounters with them are rare, many rumors occur making it hard to tell what's fact or fiction. The average person knows nothing or very little about what they are and what they do. Because of their power, Devil Fuits can be sold at very high prices, some even exceeding 100,000,000 and Devil Fruit users themselves are sold at market prices as slaves. There are more than 100 types of Devil Fruit. One running theme with Devil Fruits, however, is the fact that they taste unimaginably horrible, to the point of making it seem like the eater had taken poison. The Devil Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or special trait though they won't immediately become aware of. Devil Fruits come in different shapes, colors, and all swirl marks on them. There can be only one of each type of fruit at a time. Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of a Devil Fruit, after which the Devil Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Even swallowing the fruit whole has the same effect. Side Effects Even with great power, there is a weakness. The sea rejects the user and they become helpless while submerged in water. Devil Fruit users are susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater. However, "moving" water, like rain or waves does not weaken the Devil Fruit user. Even if a part of the user is submerged, they can not use their Devil Fruit powers, no matter how much or how little is submerged. Being weak against the sea proves deadly to many Devil Fruit users who are pirates and Marines sailing the sea. As well as this, the use of a Devil Fruit puts users at odds with races like the Fishmen and some with greater weakness to the sea than normal are almost useless against these races. Seastone, a special substance that emits the same energies of the sea, can also cancel out Devil Fruit powers through physical contact with the user. Depending on how much physical contact the users has with the Seastone, the more their movement is weakened. Consequenses of Consumption The main attraction to eating a Devil Fruit, is the power that is bestowed upon the user. More often than not the power is far more useful than never being able to swim again. However, due to lack of information known by most, and with Devil Fruits still unknown, the average consumer plays Russian Roulette consuming one and there is no way of changing what power you get once consumed. With no way of removing the curse all Devil Fruits users are labeled as "freaks", "Devils", and "monsters" for the remainder of their lives. All Devil Fruit users have to be trained to a certain degree from simple activation control to full battle techniques. Another problem with the Devil Fruits is that a few of them offer weird or useless powers. While many citizens can be fascinated by their powers, others may leave a consumer leading a miserable life full of discrimination from those around them. Certain societies who are blind to the existence of Devil Fruits usually are told lies regarding the reason behind their strange abilities, keeping secrets but commonly causing misconceptions on how this power was achieved. Types of Devil Fruits Paramecia The most common of the three classes. Users of Paramecia Devil Fruits gains super-human physical abilities. Other users can alter features of their bodies or their environment. There are some users that can even manipulate and generate some kinds of substances. Zoan The users of Zoan class Devil Fruits gains the ability to transform into an animal and can acquire every ability affiliated with that animal. The user can also transform into a human-beast hybrid form. There are Zoan Devil Fruits not only for common animals, but for prehistorical or ancient animals and mythological creatures as well. Ancient and prehistoric Zoan types are rarer than Logia types. Logia The rarest of the three classes. Users of Logia Devil Fruits gain the abilities to transform themselves into an element and making them intangible or indestructible. They also gain every ability related to that element and gain the skill to regenerate every whole or part of their bodies from that element. Logia users can also increase and control every part of their transformed bodies. They can also control and make that element. Known Users The following is a list of known Devil Fruit users and their abilities. Shin D. Shadow: Soul-Soul Fruit; allows user to turn their body into souls. The user can also consume souls and gain the best physical attribute of the person whose soul was eaten. Amu C. Sophie: Angel-Angel Fruit; allows user to heal any wound as long as the body is intact. The user also has the ability to sprout wings and fly. Kira Kagura: Air-Air Fruit; allows the user to turn their body air and manipulate it. The user can also strangle foes by removing the air in their lungs. Furude Rika: Fate-Fate Fruit; allows the user to see how someone will die. Furude Yuki: Ice-Ice Fruit; allows the user to generate ice. Heiwa Sonota: Unknown Fruit; makes it impossible for people to lie to the user. Tsūru Sato: Dragon-Dragon Fruit; the user is granted the ability to turn into a dragon and dragon-human hybrid. Kyōfu Shōgai: Forever-Forever Fruit; allows the user to never die from age or disease starting at the time the fruit is consumed. Commodore Luster: Fade-Fade Fruit; the user is able to absorb portions of light from anything that emits it. They can also brighten anything they see fit. Trivia *There is no way to tell how Devil Fruit powers will fare when pitted against one other. A Devil Fruit user who normally dominates all other powers can sometimes be brought down by a power considered "weak" in comparison *Though details on how Devil Fruits reappear for another user to eat remain unknown, if the user dies it may reappear at a later date.